Legend of the Capitol
by D3LTAFOX
Summary: The Capitol Wasteland has become a safe place to live under the protection of the Brotherhood of Steel and Alexander, the Lone Wanderer. But during a speech, Elder Lyons is killed by a sniper. It is then that Alex and the Brotherhood learn a terrible secret. The Enclave has returned.


**AN: Welcome to my new Fallout fanfiction titled Legend of the Capitol. This fanfiction runs back to back with my other Fallout fanfiction called Legend of the Mojave. The story takes place during the events of Broken Steel DLC but I decided to move the time a few years later, to 2279. , so yes, I will break canon.**

 **This was supposed to be a standalone story but I decided to create a series called Fallout: Legends. After I'm done with the Courier and the Lone Wanderer I will unite them in Legends of the Wasteland.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and if you see anything that was written wrong put it in the review.**

Chapter 1: A New Day

 _4\. May 2279. , The Citadel_

Alexander woke up. He was sweaty and was breathing heavily. He sat on the bed. ''Are you okay?'' He heard a voice behind him. ''Yes, I'm fine Sarah.'' Sarah sat up and hugged him. ''Another one of those dreams?'' Alex sighed. ''Yes. It's always the same but always a different person. This time it was Amata.'' He frowned. Sarah got up. ''Alex, there was nothing you could do. No one knew that the reactor would explode.''

Alex got dressed. ''I know, it's just.'' He stopped to try and keep a tear from coming out. ''If we came there a few minutes earlier, they would all be alive. Amata, Butch, Wally, Gomez. It's my fault they died.'' Sarah hugged him again. ''Look me in the eyes. It's not your fault. Now get ready, we have to get to Rivet City by noon.''

Alex walked into the war room, where Elder Lyons was already briefing a small team of Brotherhood snipers. The Elder saw him. ''Alexander.'' He was the only one that still used his full name. ''Do you wish to join us?'' Alex responded. ''No, I'm came here to get you so we can go to Rivet City.'' The Elder smiled. ''Of course, Alexander. You go up, I'll come in a few minutes.''

Alex exited the B Wing. In the last two years the courtyard got cleaned up and repaired. It was now a proper training ground. Paladin Gunny was throwing out Brotherhood soldiers left and right. People from other places started migrating to DC after hearing how safe it was to live there, so recruits were plenty. The G.E.C.K. was used to create fertile land and the water in the basin and the Potomac was clear and free of radiation.

Alex approached the gates where Sarah was waiting with the caravan that was transporting the first harvest from the Megaton farms. Megaton had grown into a full blown city and was a serious contender to Rivet City of being the biggest settlement in the wasteland. There was 50 people in the caravan, the biggest caravan ever. They started the journey to Rivet City.

 _4\. May 2279. , Rivet City_

Harkness was overlooking the final checks on the crane that was supposed to take the harvest from the caravan and store it into the newly built silos on the aircraft carrier. He has become the new leader of Rivet City after Alex disbanded the council a year ago. He heard a voice behind him. ''Sir, I see the caravan.'' said a guard. Harkness walked over the bridge and headed to meet the caravan.

He was surprised when he saw Alex. ''Alex, what are you doing here? I thought that you went up north.'' Alex shook his hand. ''I came back a few days ago.'' Harkness smiled. ''Anyways, it's good to see you friend.'' He turned to Sarah. ''I hope your journey was okay.'' Sarah smiled. ''Don't worry. Even raiders aren't stupid enough to attack a caravan of 50 men.''

A few minutes later they walked into the market. The market expended so much that they had to cut off the wall separating the sections of the ship so they would have enough space, and still it was fully occupied. New shops had to be set up on the upper deck. ''I can see that you're doing well.'' Alex said but Harkness corrected him. ''We are. We expended so much that if you told me two years ago that this would happen, I would say that you have lost your mind.''

They went up to the runway were the citizens of Rivet City have gathered for the speech that Alex was going to give. Alex stopped for a second. Harkness smiled. ''Nervous?'' Alex responded. ''You have no idea. I've never gave a speech before.'' Sarah laughed. ''What about the speech you gave before we attacked Jefferson Memorial?'' Alex continued walking. ''That was different. That was in front of a few soldiers. There are more than a hundred people here.'' Sarah hugged him. ''Don't worry. You're going to do great.'' She kissed him and went to the check on security. As Alex walked to the stage, he saw many people he helped in the last two years. Elder Lyons, Sheriff Simms and his son, Moira, Red and many more. Even McCreary came from Little Lamplight.

He got on the stage and took a sip of water before he started.

''Two years ago when I first stepped out of the Vault the wasteland was nothing more than a hellhole filled with raiders, super mutants and radiation. People were trying to survive by crawling through the ruins of the Old World and put their lives at risk for a little food or water. They were afraid of each other and murder was common just as the water we drink every day. No longer. We have showed the world that we can rebuild. In just two years we have accomplished the impossible. In the next 10 years we will grow so much that this will no longer be called a wasteland. Murder will no longer be commonplace. Our children will not struggle to survive as we have. They will play in the streets and they will never meet a man or a ghoul that wants to harm them. We will eradicate slavery and all raiders. In the next 10 years we will build a new nation. We will bring back that what was lost in the Great War. In the next 10 years we will end the apocalypse!''

The crowd cheered as Alex finished his speech. Elder Lyons joined him on stage and they shook hands in the symbol of a new future. It was at that moment that Lyons saw a small red dot on Alex's chest. ''NO!'' he yelled as he pushed Alex. Alex was shocked when he saw Lyons's chest explode in a red mist and blood started to fly out. The crowd ducked down as Lyon's lifeless body fell on the ground.

The security officers started firing at the direction of the shoot while Alex and Sarah tried to stop the bleeding. Lyons was trying to catch a breath but it was in vain. Soon, Lyons let out his final breath. As security carried his body away, the crowd started to disperse, each man going to its settlement to tell the people what happened. Sarah couldn't stop crying.

An hour later they were in Harkness's office. The head security officer spoke first. ''We found the snipers nest, but he was gone. However, we managed to injure him and tear away a piece of his armor. Sarah and Alex were shocked when they saw a small Tesla coil.

Sarah was fighting back tears. ''That's impossible. We defeated them two years ago. They can't be back.'' Harkness was confused. ''Who's back?'' Alex was sitting in the corner. ''The Enclave. There must be a group that managed to survive the war.'' Harkness sat down. ''Shit. How do we find them?'' Alex got up. ''Me and my team will investigate.''

He then hugged Sarah. ''Don't worry, my love. I will find them and this time I will do what I should have done a long time.'' Harkness got up. ''What will you do?'' Alex answered him. ''I'm going to kill them all.''

 **AN: There goes the first chapter. I hope you liked it. The Enclave better watch themselves, because the Lone Wanderer is out for blood. Stay tuned for Chapter 2.**


End file.
